Лита Александер
) }} Лита Александер, изображенная в сериале Патрисией Толлман, — вымышленный персонаж научно-фантастического сериала Вавилон-5. Лита впервые появилась в пилотном эпизоде сериала, как приписанный к станции телепат Земного Альянса, но в первом сезоне её персонаж не появлялся. Лита появляется во втором сезоне как эпизодический персонаж, дабы заместить собой Талию Винтерс, и в третьем сезоне присутствует уже в качестве постоянного персонажа. Известная биография Детство, воспитание Лита Александер родилась 10 декабря 2225 года, в семье потомственных телепатов, и была уже шестым по счету телепатом, начиная от пра-пра-прабабки, Дезы Александер. Родителями родителей Литы являются Наташа Александер и директор Пси-Корпуса Кевин Вацит. Лита воспитывалась в Пси-корпусе, состоя в одном из его подразделений, однако, после одного из инцидентов, связанных с Альфредом Бестером, она перевелась на коммерческую работу. 2257—2259 гг. Изначально, уровень Литы по пси-шкале был П5. В 2257 году она была приписана в качестве рабочего коммерческого телепата к станции Вавилон-5, и, практически сразу после своего прибытия, она, по собственному согласию, сканировала ворлонца — посла Коша, причём в нарушение распоряжения правительства Империи Ворлон. Целью этого действия было определение способа отравления посла, а также раскрытие личности покушавшегося. left|thumb|300px| Лита и [[ворлонец Кош. На шее Литы хорошо видны жабровидные имплантаты в активном состоянии]] Опыт наблюдения за разумом ворлонца навсегда изменил Литу. Вскоре после этого события она была отозвана с должности и была допрошена относительно её контакта с ворлонцем. После нескольких месяцев лишения свободы в закрытых учреждениях Пси-корпуса ей удалось бежать и присоединиться к Марсианскому Сопротивлению. Пребывая в подполье, она узнает о факте несогласия и конфликтного состояния между Землей и Вавилоном-5 и возвращается на станцию в конце 2259 года. После разоблачения в Талии Винтерс невольного шпиона тайных сил из Земного Правительства, Лита побывала в родном мире ворлонцев — на планете Ворлон, одна из считанных землян, кто побывал там и выжил. Там она была модифицирована ворлонцами, приобретя жабровидные имплантаты, позволяющие ей дышать в атмосфере Ворлона, способность «носить» в себе сущность ворлонца и запредельно увеличенный уровень телепатической чувствительности, приобретя вдобавок и телекенетический, которые зачаточно имеет лишь один из десяти тысяч земных телепатов. В качестве показательного дополнения, необходимо отметить, что Лита не сразу осознала потенциал произведённых в ней изменений. Она вернулась на Вавилон-5, и служила как помощник и атташе посла Коша и его преемника. После того, как ворлонцы покинули известные пределы галактики в начале 2261 года, она обнаружила себя ненужной и, как ей показалось, непрошенной. Вынужденно, по причинам материального характера она подписывает договор с Пси-корпусом о том, что после её смерти её тело будет принадлежать пси-корпусу. Она вновь, по приказу-просьбе Бестера начинает носить перчатки и значок телепатов корпуса, как внешний знак её лояльности. Данный нюанс договора носил чисто показательно-рекламный характер и не имел ничего общего с действительным отношением Литы к Корпусу. 2262 — ~ 2264 год В начале 2262 года Александер связывают романтические отношения с Байроном, лидером колонии восставших против существующих порядков телепатов, нашедших приют на станции Вавилон-5. Несмотря на то, что Байрон разыскивался ищейками Пси-корпуса по всему доступному космосу, и скорее предпочитал умереть, нежели быть пойманным, Александр была вдохновлена его примером на создание отдельного мира-колонии для всех телепатов, и стала лидером движения, оказавшим поддержку и всестороннюю помощь произошедшему в будущем жестокому восстанию против Корпуса. Арестованная на борту станции в конце 2262 года Джоном Шериданом, чей контакт с ворлонцами дал ему своеобразный иммунитет против телепатических возможностей Литы, расширенных самими же ворлонцами, Лита Александер заключает сделку с Майклом Гарибальди, которая состоит в следующем: Гарибальди, используя все свои рычаги давления, полученные за годы работы в СБ Межзвездного Альянса и в последние годы на посту Президента Edgars Industries, поможет ей избежать грозящего наказания и обеспечит её деньгами. В обмен на это Лита удалит телепетический блок, поставленный в его разуме Бестером. Бывший посол Нарна Г'Кар в то же самое время покидал Вавилон-5 и взял её с собой. Лита вернулась приблизительно через два года. Используя поддержку Гарибальди, она, как лидер мятежных телепатов, начала успешную кампанию против Пси-корпуса. В результате корпус распался на две части: одни остались верны Бестеру, другие перешли на сторону Литы. В конечном итоге ей удалось организовать засаду против Бестера и 200 его самых верных последователей. Но в силу своей превосходной интуиции Бестер избежал ловушки, в которой погибли и 200 его людей, и Лита, и, скорее всего, Ленньер. Генеалогия Литы Александер В субкультуре людей-телепатов существует матримониальная традиция, согласно которой девичья фамилия матери переходит к их детям. Это объясняет факт, почему женщины-телепаты, например, Лита, или Талия Винтерс носят фамилии, доставшиеся им из глубины поколений.Генеалогия взята из книги Dark Genesis: The Birth of the Psi Corps англ. изд. 1998, ISBN 0-345-42715-7'' * Деза Александер * Бренна Александер * Мишель Александер * Наташа Александер — ассистент-помощник директора Пси-корпуса Кевина Вацита. * (имя неизвестно) Александер * Лита Александер Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Актёры сериала Вавилон 5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Сноски Александер, Лита Категория:Персонажи-телепаты